White
by Senny Adequate
Summary: She was everything he hated, and he wanted her. She was his soon enough. Whether or not she wanted it. /A bit of unrequited, forced love. A result of plot-bunnies. Rated for implied sex, and abuse. A new shipping I made. EyePieceShipping. Ghetsis x White


I've had plot bunnies about this since I knew about Ghetsis.I've always _loved_ the bad guys; Cyrus, Maxie, Giovanni.

But Ghetsis was by far the most hot, and most evil. d(w)b

I have searched and there is officially _none _of this pairing on here.

I think it's time to start the craze!

I dub this shipping: EyePieceShipping

'Cause he has that sexy eyepiece, ya'know?

Aren't I clever?

Huh, huh? *nudge nudge*

(._.) Comeon. Seriously?

It _is _clever, I know it.

Well, I haven't beaten the game yet…(I'm at the last gym. d(o_o)b )

And…I got it the day it came out.

This is _my _game character, (basically, it's game verse) which explains why White has a Zoroark and a Zorua.

So…yeah.

This is the final scene between Ghetsis and White.

Well…how _I _envisioned it, so, if there are mistakes, go screw a duck.

I like how it came out.

And really?

Do I _have _to put the disclaimer?

By now you probably kn-

N: Ooh! Me! Me! Can I do it?

Me: Yes, N…-_-

N: Senny Adequate does not own Pokemon or it's characters, no matter how much she wants to?

Me: Good job, N. You get a poffin. ;3

Ahem. Anyhow…if you want more EyePieceShipping from me, you should bribe me by making some HeatTagShipping. ;3

_**White.**_

**Just her name send shivers down my spine, making every fiber of my body tingle in longing. Her name was so pure, innocent. I'd never felt this way about an enemy. She was the enemy. Different ideals. Different plans. She **_**was **_**different. But she was weaker. **

**She'd been weakened by her previous battle with his offspring. The dejected green haired boy had retreated unwilling to leave his 'friend's' side. What foolish of an aspect to take on their **_**enemy.**_

**But she was intriguing. Despite the obvious direction the battle was going, (which to point out, was not in her favour.) her bright blue eyes stayed brilliant. Fighting to the very end, as they say. Even as she sent out her last resort. The last Pokemon to her team. Her last chance. I couldn't help but snort rudely at the exterior image of her 'saviour'.**

**The snort caused the Zorua to take up an indignant pose, matching it's master's position. With both hands on her lithe hips, I wondered slightly, cocking my head to one side as if to get a better view of her. As the 14 year old realized what he was doing, she resumed her original battle stance, a faint blush blessing those soft cheeks. **

"**What is it, Ghetsis?" She spoke defiantly, eyes hardened. "Your Pokemon…It's so weak! Why did you choose such an obviously weak Pokemon? Why put it in your team?" I questioned, my voice light and hurtful at the same time. She flinched, but stood her ground, shoving her hands into her pockets.**

"**Zoroark doesn't like being away from her son." **

**Just this statement. This caused the anger to well up inside me. Caused me to step across the room, and against every fiber in my body, every moral I'd been built up on, I wrapped my hands around her thin neck. Lifting her up into the air, I watching her gasping. Breath constricted as my hands bruised her neck. Zorua nipped at my heals, painstakingly trying to free his master.**

**Dropping the choking girl to my heals, I smirked superiorly down at my little fighter. Bruises from the grip stood out in a bright contrast against her ivory skin. **

"**This, my darling, is why you never put a weak Zorua in your team. This can happen." And once more, I went against myself, crushing my lips down against her plump ones, a consuming kiss.**

**Zorua had proved to be useless, barely able to inflict damage on me, but of course, if he'd released a Dark type move, I would be knocked unconscious, but then, so would White. Perhaps my Hydreigon whom was confused, but blocking Zorua from attempting saviour would weigh in on the outcome.**

**White's lips felt smooth against mine, and she surprised me slightly, her fingers intertwining into my pastel green hair, twirling around strands of hair absentmindedly as her lips moved with a soft pressure underneath mine. **

**Her eyes had been closed, I understood. She knew what was to happen, and had closed her eyes. She did not want to see what was happening as I slid my tongue into her mouth forcefully.**

**As I slid my hand around her back, sliding elegantly up her shirt, pushing the fabric aside as I found my target. Unclasping her bra was an easy feat.**

**As I took her for myself, and myself only.**

**As I took her proclaimed 'innocence'.**

**She was mine. And she had realized this, being the good little fighter she was, she had fought back every step of the way. She was my pawn. To be used…and **_**played **_**with. She had always been mine. Even when I casually slipped her information under N's playroom door. He had thought that he had discovered her talent. Her…strength.**

**No.**

**I had. White was my tool to gain what I wanted. And what I wanted was her. **

_**White.**_


End file.
